liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tom Tancredo
' Tom Tancredo' is a racist politician from Colorodo, noted for his insanely extreme conservative views. He is anti-Muslim, anti-Hispanic, and anti-Catholic He was once a Republican, but decided that they were not conservative enough, so he joined the Constitution Party Biogaphy Tancredo was born in Colorodo, but wishes he were born in the CSA. The US military ruled that he was too insane to go to Vietnam in the Vietnam war. He then became a teacher, but became bored and ran for the Colorodo congress. He won somehow. He spent his time in the Colorodo house trying to ruin the Foreign Language part of schools. He failed, so Reagan appointed him in Representative of Denver in the US board of Education (a rather useless position). He then ran for the US congress in 1998, where he won. He lied and said he would only serve three terms, but really served four. He tried to bring down his own party because he thought they were too liberal. He also tried to make the USA pretend that China did not exist, but failed. Tancredo then ran for president in 2008, but was so crazy and racist even Alan Keyes got more votes than him. He gave up and supported Mitt Romney. He then quit the Republican Party because they were less racist than he was, so he joined the Constitution Party instead and ran for governor of Colorodo. He luckily lost. Political Views Islam This guy is so Islamophobic, he makes Herman Cain seem like a Muslim. Tancredo apparently has forgotten that the united Islamic caliphates have broken apart, as he claims Islam is a single nation that wants to destroy America. His suggestion to stop terrorists is to bomb Mecca and other Islamic holy sites (massacreing thousands, possibly even millions of civilians), an action that would probably result in the Islamic world hating us even more. His source on Islamic morality is a Bytzantine emperor 6 hundred years ago. lImmigration Tancredo's craziest views are his relating to immigration. He wants to stop all Immigration for three years so that the cultures of immigrants can be destroyed. He goes to high schools to get children deported back to Mexico, and wants to ban Spanish being taught in the US. He is buddies with people who want to sterilize the women of third-world nations, so that they go extinct. He also apparently believes that all immigrants want to implement Sharia law. He also apparently does not think that immigrants who are still learning English should be allowed to vote, and has voted to repeal civil rights legislation in order to do so. He thinks Hispanics all join the anti-white version of the KKK. Republican Party Tancredo thinks George Bush and Karl Rove are responsible for the deaths of all future terrorist attacks against America for not supporting his crazy anti-Islam plans. He regularly got into screaming matches with other government officials, and has the super Neo-Cons calling him a traitor because he is so insane. The Civil War Tancredo apparently wishes that the South won the civil war. He considers Robert E Lee a hero, and gives speaches in front of Confederate flags. Some of his supporters wear conferderate uniforms and sing Dixie to express their support of his racist policies. Other In most other issues, Tancredo is a typical far-right Republican. However, he supports the legalization of Marijuana, so that the money will go to Americans instead of Mexicans, to make them poorer. He hates the Pope because the Pope is Catholic (like Mexicans). He also thinks cities in the US are third world nations. Category:Racism Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Conservatives Category:Republican Category:Evil Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Far Right Category:Stupidity Category:People who are not very clever Category:Not Liberal Category:Neo-Conservatives Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Neo-Conservatives